Soleil Noir
by Toutouille
Summary: Ta résurrection est rapide, en raison des vies que tu as sauvées quand tu as occis le Balrog de Morgoth. Tu es pardonné de tes fautes, Laurefindele, jugea Mandos. Pour te récompenser, âme pure, Illùvatar te rendra ton âme sœur. Elle renaîtra et goûtera à une vie innocente. A toi de la protéger d'elle-même et apprécie ce cadeau quand le moment sera venu… Glorfindel X OC


**Note** : Bonjour ! J'arrive avec une nouvelle fiction. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes. Je voulais faire la surprise du chapitre 1 alors je me suis dis YOLO je publie. Et personne n'est au courant, même pas toi Capitaine Emilie. j'ADORE **Glorfindel** et il est si rare sur ce fandom donc autant lui faire honneur en publiant une histoire à son propos. Elle sera de dix à vingt chapitres je pense selon l'inspiration et se déroule pendant le second âge, des siècles avant la dernière Alliance donc pas de Eden folle dingue ici. Le ton aussi sera différent, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose.

Cette histoire devrait s'appeler : Comment se dépêtrer dans un monde de machos ?

 _Résumé : Ta résurrection est rapide, en raison des vies que tu as sauvées quand tu as occis le Balrog de Morgoth. Tu es pardonné de tes fautes, Laurefindele, jugea Mandos. Pour te récompenser, âme pure, Illùvatar te rendra ton âme sœur. Elle renaîtra et goûtera à une vie innocente. A toi de la protéger d'elle-même et apprécie ce cadeau quand le moment sera venu…_

Dans ce chapitre il y a une référence à un anime connu si quelqu'un trouve je lui envoie Glorfindel en slip en collissimo 48h.

 **La première scène est une scène que j'ai déjà écris dans printemps vigoureux donc vous pouvez la sauter si vous l'avez déjà lu.** Vous trouverez aussi certains personnages de mon autre histoire. J'aime bien faire du recyclage, mais il y aura du neuf pas de stress j'adore créer des Oc et faut bien peupler un peu le Lindon.

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _Le Seigneur Seregon de Bar-en-Doron se rend en qualité d'ambassadeur au royaume du Lindon du Haut-Roi des Noldor Gil-Galad Ereinion, Seigneur de Mithlond. Protecteur du Lindon. Possesseur du spectre de la Maison de Finwë. Sur l'ordre de son bon roi Oropher de la Maison du Frêne. Roi des Sindar et des Nandor. Seigneur de Telperion. Protecteur d'Eryn Galen. Gardien de l'étoile d'argent. Il est accompagné de sa douce épouse Halien de Hithlum, leur fils le jeune seigneur Andî et leur fille Isil damoiselle des Chênes, ainsi que Mesnie et serviteurs._

* * *

Soleil Noir

Chapitre 1

 _31 Juillet de l'année 2672 du second âge du soleil_

 _\- Naneth… Dis-moi, pourquoi Ada nous quitte encore ? , demanda naïvement Wilwarin à sa mère._

 _Il était épuisé par le long chemin vers le Lindon, là où sa famille allait servir la noble Maison du Chêne. En effet, le seigneur Seregon échevin au conseil d'Oropher venait parlementer avec le haut-roi des noldor Gil-Galad, et durant le voyage il avait fait mander bon nombre de serviteurs du domaine, dont sa famille._

 _Glingal, sa mère, le regarda avec une douce tristesse. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient comme les feuilles rougissantes des arbres en automne, mais ce qui frappait le plus chez l'humble sylvaine était ses yeux d'un vert profond, qui pouvaient charmer qui elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta et caressa la joue de son fils, baissant ses yeux frangés de longs cils._

 _\- Tu es assez grand pour que je t'en parle maintenant… J'en avais parlé à ton grand frère quand il avait ton âge, et je ferai de même avec ta sœur, Lalaith, plus tard, souffla-t-elle à sa petite oreille pointue,. … Ecoute mon fils, poursuivit-elle, laissant les chevaux des autres elfes prendre de l'avance pour ne pas être entendu._

 _Je vais t'apprendre ce que nul ne sait et certaines choses dont personne ne se souvient._

 _Notre famille descend directement de la famille royale déchue de notre royaume, mais shhhtchut, personne ne doit le savoir, commença-t-elle, en vérifiant que les autres elfes étaient loin devant eux._

 _Je crains que notre existence ne déplaise à notre roi. Nous sommes mieux cachés, et heureux, parmi le peuple que dans le tumulte de la politique. Laissons cela à ces Sindar, qui aiment le pouvoir et enrichissent notre royaume._

 _Comme tu le sais, j'ai deux sœurs, et comme le veut la coutume de notre peuple, nous avons choisi notre époux lors de notre quinzième année. Ma sœur aînée, Elenna, a eu la chance d'épouser le seigneur Galvorn du Pin, le frère du roi. Elle est intelligente et audacieuse, et ne manquera jamais une occasion de s'élever._

 _Mon autre sœur, Naimi, a épousé sans grande passion un elfe de la Vertefeuille. Elle s'est amourachée plus tard d'un grand seigneur noldo, commettant l'un des pires crimes : tromper son époux… Elle a perdu la vie tragiquement, jouant avec les interdits, succombant à un elfe qui lui était certes destiné, mais dont le rang était bien trop élevé pour elle, jusqu'à accoucher d'une pauvre fille._

 _\- Ma pauvre tante Naimi, je ne savais pas… C'est horrible, déclara Wilwarin, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Sa mère commença à lui tresser les tempes, lui souriant tendrement._

 _Elle savait qu'elle marchait sur des braises, mais a continué son chemin. Jamais je n'ai vu sa fille. Elenna, devenue puissante, m'a interdit de la voir, sinon j'aurais pris soin d'elle comme ma propre fille…, souffla-t-elle tristement._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, et la douleur marqua un instant son visage._

 _\- Et voilà que je m'égare… Cela n'était pas la question. Mon enfant, tu sais que j'ai épousé ton père, Palantir le conteur. Un étranger arrivé un beau matin, il se disait marin et Teleri. Son humeur était changeante, et il partait souvent pour revenir quelques années après, toujours un 31 juillet… Je me rappelle, ce 31 juillet de 1843 quand il est parti… il n'était pas lui-même. Je me suis rudement énervée contre lui et il a fini par me révéler l'impossible. Il m'a appris qui il était en réalité._

 _\- Qui était-il vraiment, Naneth ?_

 _Elle sortit alors de son grand sac de toile un épais livre rouge._

 _\- Tu le découvriras en lisant ce livre, lui répondit-elle._

 _Il ouvrit maladroitement le gros ouvrage et posa son petit doigt tremblant sur les belles lettres inscrite sur le parchemin._

 _\- Livre rouge de la Marche de l'Ouest, visions de Tolkien._

 _Il feuilleta le livre, notant qu'il était écrit dans une langue inconnu._

 _\- Ton père part régulièrement dans un autre monde, et échange sa place avec une autre version de lui-même, ramenant et échangeant histoires et contes avec ce John. Il est un voyageur des mondes. Une créature complète non liée à Arda._

 _Wilwarin n'était pas un enfant naïf. Sa mère se moquait-il de lui en lui racontant des jolies histoires pour qu'il oublie que son père était un moins que rien ? Il enrageait intérieurement, serrant la couverture du livre dans ses mains. Son propre cousin, Eressëa, avait vécu dans l'opulence, était héritier d'une grande maison de la noblesse. Et lui, qui était-il ? Seulement le fils d'un conteur fou, et d'une belle elleth qui s'était fourvoyée sur le choix de son époux. Par Manwë, sa famille était les racines du royaume, les ellith de son sang étaient les protectrices de la forêt. Mais ils devaient rester cachés à l'abri de la puissance des Sindar, vivant dans la pauvreté._

 _Il jeta le livre à terre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues enfantines._

 _\- Ce sont des mensonges, je ne suis plus un enfant, Naneth ! Cesse de me traiter de la sorte, hurla-t-il._

 _La poitrine secoué de sanglots, il partit en courant, la vue brouillée, le cœur et l'âme floutées par les larmes quand il croisa le plus beau visage du monde. A l'avant d'un grand étalon, se tenait une elfing appuyée contre le seigneur Seregon. La belle enfant lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu. Sa chevelure d'ébène brillait légèrement dans les derniers rayons du soir, son visage était de porcelaine, ses joues délicatement rosées par le froid et sa bouche comme un pétale sur la neige. Et Manwë, ses yeux ! Quels yeux ! Un regard plus magnifique que le ciel printanier._

 _Qui était-elle ?_

 _\- Isil, il n'est pas convenable de dévisager ses serviteurs ainsi, la rabroua le seigneur._

 _\- Pardon, Adar…, balbutia l'elfing._

 _Wilwarin regarda la monture s'éloigner, et vit l'elfine se retourner encore vers lui, l'encourageant de son sourire timide et lui gonflant le cœur de sa lumière._

* * *

3 septembre de l'année 2672 du second âge du Soleil

Elle redoutait le moment où Adar arriverait avec le Haut-roi.

Isil voulait rentrer à la maison.

Ils arriveraient d'ici quelques jours au Lindon, un royaume lointain sur les côtes d'un océan pétillant de soleil. Isil n'avait pas eu l'envie de quitter leur domaine du sud est du royaume d'Eryn Galen. Le changement lui faisait peur et elle ne ressentait aucune excitation à parcourir les routes. Elle serait bien restée dans ses appartements avec ses livres, sa lyre et son chaton Niquë. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement en pensant à son cher compagnon à la fourrure si douce qui serait surement mort à son retour étant donné le temps qu'elle passerait en Ossiriand.

Aucune envie de voir des inconnus, de leur parler. Et même qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire ? L'elfling était timide, ne disait devant les autres que des banalités apprises par cœur pendant ses leçons. Sa famille et elle resterait presque trente ans en Ossiriand ! Elle devrait y faire sa cérémonie de majorité.

Effrayant.

Elle ne connaissait personne là-bas, mais elle ferait tout pour être parfaite et ne pas se tourner en ridicule. Chaque jour elle travaillait à son maintien, à la mesure de sa voix, à la grâce de ses gestes. Isil ne lésinait jamais dans l'effort jusqu'à la perfection. Si son frère ferait honneur à ses parents au combat, elle s'y emploierait à représenter les vierges elfique d'Eryn Galen. Le royaume, son roi et sa Maison. A Bar-en-Doron, il n'y avait rien de plus important que l'honneur, même pas l'amour – surtout pas l'amour.

Son frère jumeau, Andî l'héritier du Chêne, Adar et ses vassaux étaient partis à la rencontre du Haut-Roi sur la route royale sur les Emyn Beraid, près de la tour blanche*. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille du seigneur du Chêne moudrait délicatement l'ivonwin sacrée, la graine récoltée le matin, base de la confection du Lembas. Sa mère une femme pieuse pouvait cueillir la plante des valar à l'aube sous quelques psalmodies rituelles.

Elles attendaient dans une petite habitation abandonnée dans un bois. Le crépuscule tombait délicieusement sur les collines verdoyantes de la région. Dans ces lieux, elle se sentait rassurée car elle pouvait entendre la douce mélodie du vent dans les feuilles, et cela lui rappelait la maison. La pièce était petite, mais les elfines l'avaient aménagée de telle sorte qu'elle soit chaleureuse. Une petite cheminée garnie d'un bon feu, une grande table de bois couverte de paquets de feuilles emballés pour la fin du voyage. A l'étage, on pouvait y trouver une unique chambre meublé par un petit lit molletonné de pailles et une étagère branlante. D'aucun aurait trouvé curieux que des elfes aimant l'extérieur et la belle lueur des étoiles préfèrent une cabane en bois construite par des hommes, mais la jeune damoiselle du chêne était d'une santé fragile. Naneth avait donc préféré qu'exceptionnellement, elles séjournent un soir dans cette habitation cachée dans cet écrin de feuillage.

\- Plus tard, ce sera à vous de servir le lembas aux voyageurs, dit Mère de sa voix caressante. Vous serez la première dame de votre maisonnée. Besain si vous épousez un seigneur de notre royaume ou Massánië dans le cas où vous trouverez époux au Lindon…

Isil battait la pâte de d'une main peu sûre. Fille de grand seigneur, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ces genres de traveaux. Ses mains douces en témoignaient, mais sa mère avait tenu à lui apprendre.

\- Ils cuisent sous les braises. Sa mère désigna d'un geste gracieux une servante de son âge, qui enveloppait la pâte dans une feuille et qui le glissa dans le feu. Vous devez les enveloppez une première fois délicatement comme ceci… Elle demanda à la jeune servante de sortir un lembas cuit. L'odeur indique la finition de la cuisson. Regardez la pâte, elle est dorée. Elle rompit un morceau du pain. Ils doivent rester fondants à l'intérieur. Quand ils sont cuits vous les mettez dans ces grandes feuilles et vous les refermez avec un cachet de cire blanche. Elle prit un petit tampon de bois. Regardez, c'est le blason de notre Maison. C'est très important de bien le faire et le servir… Lirimaerea « ma belle », vous m'écoutez ?

L'elfling avait continué de battre la pâte, sans pour autant écouter ce que sa mère voulait lui dire. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Naneth faisait tout cela pour son avenir. Cependant, elle avait été happée par la vision d'un papillon magnifique… Le pauvre animal était chassé par un frelon énorme. Un combat sans espoir de victoire dont la fin serait la mort à coup sûr.

\- Ánillo avatyare, Je suis désolée… Je, sa voix se coupa, alors qu'elle vit le papillon se faire arracher une aile.

Il agonisait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, assaillit par l'énorme insecte. Il faisait battre son unique aile – si belle, d'une palette multicolore aux tons bleutés sur les bouts. Les couleurs formaient un tourbillon, une sorte d'œil. Isil eut l'impression qu'il le regardait. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pleines, absorbée par le spectacle.

\- Lle tyava quel ? Vous sentez vous bien ? s'enquit sa mère avec inquiétude toujours en quenya. Elle posa son front contre le sien pour mesurer sa température.

Isil apprécia ce geste, dans sa noble famille les élans d'affections en société étaient rares. C'est pourquoi qu'elle adorait d'être qu'en famille avec ses parents. Adar toujours digne en société, à cheval sur le protocole, se détendait et Andî racontait des histoires, étant plus lettrées que guerrier. Elle dansait près du feu et naneth l'accompagnait en jouant de la lyre, puis son père venait l'embrasser sur la joue. Est-ce que ce serait différent au Lindon ? Les Noldor de la cour de Gil-Galad appréciaient-ils aussi ces instants ?

\- Je suis un peu effrayée d'aller vivre aussi loin de chez nous, de nos milbar… Adar va nous laissez, vous et moi si longtemps à Mithlond… Elle joua avec ses doigts en baissant les yeux.

Elle lui releva le menton, et elle la regarda dans les yeux avec son habituel air maternel.

\- Trente ans n'est rien.

Isil avait hérité de ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond lamé de reflets bleutés. De son père elle avait pris les grands yeux océaniques. Mère était magnifique, son visage aimable, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux gris tels deux miroirs réfléchissant la beauté du ciel automnal, un charme typiquement noldorin - un beau regard en amande tapissé par une rangée de cils charbons aussi sombres que sa chevelure. Et son teint lumineux et pâle que jamais ne rougissaient les larmes.

\- N'ayez pas peur ? Vous verrez que le Lindon est un royaume magnifique béni par les valar. L'océan paraît couvert de poussière de diamant, le ciel n'est pas caché par les grands arbres comme à Vert bois, mais s'étend à perte de vue, venta-t-elle. Elle caressa sa joue. Les habitions sont dans le marbre, d'une blancheur immaculé et les jardins sont des vraies merveilles. Vous êtes noldo par moi. C'est une grande opportunité pour vous que la prochaine grande cérémonie de majorité ait lieu à Mithlond pendant le solstice d'été, ce seront de grandes réjouissances. Vous êtes d'une rare beauté même pour une haute-elfe. La noblesse de mes parents de Gondolin et la gravité des elfes de Tirion et leur talent. Vous ferez un beau mariage, vous serez heureuse. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand Eru vous a gratifié de tous les attraits de notre race ? Isil détourna le regard, gênée. Sa mère continua en terminant la caresse qu'elle avait commencé dans la longue chevelure de sa fille jusqu'à la manche bouffante de son surcot argenté. C'est votre destin.

\- Je comprends mère, je n'aurais pas peur… souffla-t-elle à moitié honnête.

Elles finirent de préparer les lembas deux heures plus tard. Sa mère en bonne maîtresse de Maison commanda aux deux servantes de tout amasser sur les montures. Isil s'assit sur une chaise et regarda la lune caresser l'horizon et le lointain, son regard elfique réussit à voir les collines de l'Emyn Beraid et la tour blanche étincelant sous l'astre nocturne. La lune était gigantesque ce soir-là, comme agrandie. _C'est comme l'œil sur l'aile du papillon, elle me regarde_. Au-delà dominait le dernier royaume noldo à l'est de la mer. Un grand et puissant royaume. Elle sourit franchement, heureuse de la promesse que lui offrait la lune. A côté d'elle sa mère commença un travail d'aiguille. Isil en bonne fille obéissante l'y aida. Son oncle qui était resté là pour les protéger commença alors à leur chanter des lais de sa composition. La mère et la fille enchantées, écoutèrent puis rirent en écoutant les histoires de jeunesse du seigneur Seregon.

Luchon n'était pas un très bon guerrier au sens elfique du terme, Adar disait souvent que son frère ne dépassait pas la force d'un mortel, pourtant Luchon avait insisté pour rester pour les protéger. On ne risquait rien sur la route royal : « Il faudrait être fou pour oser s'aventurer aussi près d'un royaume elfique aussi puissant… C'est le seigneur Glorfindel en personne qui s'occupe de la sécurité du royaume ». Glorfindel ? Ce mot lui disait quelque chose. Après quelques temps à broder, l'elfling leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Mère… Cela fait longtemps que Taranes et Sainel sont parties, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Isil frissonna. Son frère lui avait raconté des histoires horribles sur des bandits qui tuaient aveuglément sur les routes.

La noble dame du Chêne posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

\- N'ayez crainte. Nous sommes seulement à deux lieux de la route royale. Elles vont revenir bientôt. Sérieuse, Isil fronça les sourcils, quand on frappa à la porte.

Luchon était trop heureux de pouvoir rendre service à sa belle-sœur et à sa nièce et courtisant de haut parage, alla ouvrir.

\- J'y vais, madame prévînt-il avec un salut de la tête. Il posa son épée sur la table et ses dagues dans un bruit métallique.

Curieuse Isil tourna la tête et inclina son cou vers l'entrée. Et si c'était un homme de son père ? Isil n'avait jamais vu le Haut-roi des noldor. Etait-il aussi grand qu'on le racontait ? Aussi royal qu'Oropher ?

Ce n'était pas un elfe.

Un homme aux cheveux long et gras se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait des petits yeux vitreux en demi-croissant, un nez court et des lèvres fines couvertes d'une barbe sombre. Lochon de dos s'apprêta à parler, puis… Il émit un gargouillement et tomba sur le sol.

Un couteau planté dans sa gorge.

Les yeux écarquillés, Isil eut juste le temps d'observer muette de terreur les flots de sang qui jaillissaient des chairs de son oncle. Et cette flaque carmine qui autours de lui s'agrandissait petit à petit.

Naneth la poussa à l'arrière de la pièce, attrapa l'épée sur la table et fonça vers l'homme, mais un autre mortel apparut. Un véritable géant, habillé d'un surcot sale et d'une vieille cotte de maille, il prit sa mère par le cou. Allongée contre le sol, Isil entendit un craquement sinistre et Naneth alla rejoindre son oncle. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur la flaque de sang. Elle vit les yeux de sa mère qui la regardait. Des yeux éteints.

Elle poussa un cri inarticulé.

Elle eût juste le temps de relever la tête, la poitrine endolorie par sa peur et sa tristesse que le grand mortel lui infligea un coup violent dans l'estomac et elle retomba sur le sol. Sa respiration était difficile, le sang s'accumula dans sa gorge ; elle cracha. Ses longs cheveux s'agglutinèrent dans le liquide pourpre, ils se collèrent à ses joues. Elle essaya de hurler, mais son fëa lui était si douloureux qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les yeux de sa mère parallèles aux sien continuaient de la regarder, mais ils étaient pâles, sans vie. L'étincelle avait disparue, son fëa l'avait quitté. Au fond de ses pupilles, il ne restait que la mort.

L'autre mortel attrapa le grand par le collet en lui hurlant aux visages dans un essaim de postillon.

\- _Idiot ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Tu sais au moins combien elle coûtait ?_ vociféra-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- _Je ne savais pas Gradon. Elle était armée..._ Il tourna son affreux visage bouffis vers elle. _On a qu'à prendre la p'ite, elle a l'air pas mal,_ dit-il les yeux brillant en se léchant les lèvres.

Le certain Gradon avait l'air ennuyé. Il s'assit sur la chaise, prit un lembas emballé et arracha la feuille pour ensuite morde dedans à pleine dent. Il avait un long visage. Les traits fins, il aurait pu paraître moins hideux que la plupart des mortels si son faciès n'avait pas été dévoré par une longue cicatrice qui le striait du front au menton. Il épousseta son pantalon. Ses fins yeux vert brillant d'intelligence se plantèrent dans les siens, tandis qu'elle déglutissait et vomi tant l'odeur du sang la rendait nauséeuse: « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ma mignonne ? »

Isil sursauta, elle hoqueta en sentant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues.

Le grand homme bedonnant qui avait l'air d'être l'idiot du duo marcha d'un pas lourd vers elle, il lui prit les cheveux, sans faire attention au sang et aux vomissures collés dedans. Isil poussa un gémissement quand une bouffée fétide de transpiration et de crasse lui vînt dans le nez. Un sourire immonde grandit sur ses lèvres, il se massa son entrejambe en éclatant d'un rire chose qu'Isil ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais son regard concupiscent la rendait affreusement mal à l'aise. Heureusement il parut rapidement déçu.

\- _C'est vraiment qu'une gamine…_ souffla-t-il dépité en la jetant sur le sol.

Elle émit un petit cri quand sa tête percuta une poutre. Tremblante, elle se roula en boule contre le mu

- _Bien sûr. T'as tué la mère…_ Il pianota nerveusement sur la table. _Tu sais combien coûte une elfe de cette qualité ? répéta-t-il sur un ton entêté._ Isil se glaça d'horreur, voyant l'homme prendre sa mère morte par les cheveux. _Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux gris comme les nues. Une elfe de haut rang du clan noldo… Cent mille pièces d'or… T'as foutu en l'air cent mille putain de pièce d'or…_ Il lâcha sa mère comme si il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon à travers la pièce. _Maintenant on va devoir prendre la petite avec nous. Elle fera peut-être l'affaire faut juste qu'elle survive au voyage et ça c'est pas gagné. Les elfines peuvent se faire mourir de chagrin faut pas qu'elle nous claque entre les doigts,_ grogna-t-il en soupirant, il claqua mollement des doigts pour illustrer son propos, se ressaya s'affalant complètement sur sa chaise.

- _C'est peut être une enfant, mais elle est sacrément belle. Je peux m'amuser un peu avec elle_ ?

Isil ramena ses genoux contre elle. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Elle comprenait très bien ce que racontaient les deux et louait sa gouvernante de lui avoir fait apprendre la langue commune. Or ce n'était pas le cas à propos des désirs de ce mortel. Le chef se leva, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- _T'es dégueulasse ! On l'a ramènera intacte aux jardins d'Okapi… Mordiable… Je savais que j'avais fait une connerie en payant tes services, Tot._ Il sortit une dague de son ceinturon, appuya la pointe sur la gorge grasse de son compagnon. _Je croyais t'avoir dit ce que c'était un marchand d'esclave, mais tu sembles toujours pas le comprendre. On enlève des elfes et on livre intacte la marchandise…_ Il lança un regard coléreux vers elle, puis revînt rencontrer le regard sombre de Tot. _Si tu l'as touche, je te tue_.

\- _D'accord, chef…_ capitula-t-il en grattant son crâne chauve.

- _Bien, nous sommes d'accord._ Il se rassit un sourire radieux aux lèvres. _Le seigneur elfe qui nous a vendu leur position a été très généreux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un tel pactole, heureusement qu'il y avait la petite… Moi qui pensais que les elfes étaient des êtres de pureté, je n'ai jamais rencontré un type aussi immonde que ce seigneur Naraco…_ Il fronça le nez en détaillant son comparse. Il émit un claquement de langue réprobateur. _A part toi grosse barrique._

Ils allaient la vendre. Isil n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Elle avait vécu toujours si protégée comme un charmant oisillon dans un nid doré. Rien n'avait jamais pu la préparer à cela, rien du tout. Pourquoi faisaient-ils une chose pareille ? Elle voulait son père, sa mère… Naneth ne pouvait être morte ce n'était pas possible. D'autres sanglots s'attroupèrent dans sa gorge, elle fondit en larmes, sa longue chevelure ébène tomba sur son visage.

- _La ferme !_ hurla la voix sifflante de Gadron en lui décochant une gifle. Elle s'affala de tout son long sur le côté, et l'homme appuya sa chaussure sur son visage. _Je vais être très clair… Tu vas gentiment nous suivre, tu ne veux pas crier ni te débattre. Je suis maintenant ton maître, tu obéiras au doigt et à l'œil._

\- _Oui…_ murmura-t-elle en portant le bout de ses doigts sur sa lèvre fendue.

\- _Oui qui_ ?

\- _Oui… Maître._ Il écarta sa chausse puante de son visage, et émit un gloussement sombre.

Le gros approcha, légèrement nerveux.

\- _Faut se dépêcher et rejoindre les autres… C'est grouillant d'elfes près de cette foutue route royale._

- _Bravo !_ s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. _Enfin une proposition sensée. On prend la bouffe qui est là et on y va. Va fouiller l'étage._

Le Haut-roi des Noldor, Adar, Andî… Ils viendraient au matin. Trop tard pour la sauver. Elle essayait de se montrer un peu positive en se disant que jamais des vauriens comme eux pourraient s'en sortir face à des guerriers entraînés. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent ici, les bandits seraient déjà loin avec elle. Comment être certaine qu'elle puisse être sauvée ? Et naneth qui croyait naïvement que ces lieux étaient sûrs. Où étaient les gardiens des frontières ? _Elbereth, je vous en supplie… Sauvez-moi._ Elle pleura en silence. Elle allait mourir ou pire… Son regard marin se posa sur les corps inertes de sa mère et de son oncle. Ses mains tremblèrent, elle les plaqua sur sa bouche. Faible, toute petite et sans défense, voilà ce qu'elle était… Andî aurait pu aider Naneth avec son entraînement militaire. Si elle avait été un ellon, elle aurait pu sauver Naneth. Les souvenirs dansèrent dans son fëa, atrophié par la douleur. Des yeux verts… Une chevelure auburn… Un sourire. Pourquoi pensait-elle au garçon à cet instant-là ? Elle ferma les yeux. Inerte sous le choc qu'elle avait subis, elle commença à chantonner une prière en sindarin, priant Mandos d'accueillir favorablement le trépas de sa mère et de son oncle. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, meurtrie par le chagrin et confortée dans le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue autre que la mort. L'homme avait volé la bourse d'or de son oncle, faisait tinter les pièces de laeg d'or en le comptant avec délectation. Le métal s'entrechoquaient, formait une étrange musique et Isil mélancolique, perdit espoir.

Quand on frappa trois fois à la porte.

* * *

Assez, il en avait assez de son existence misérable. Quelle était le sens à sa vie ? Avec grâce, il tomba d'un arbre. Son ventre gargouilla, il sortit un lembas de son petit sac en cuir, l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Wilwarin voulait ressembler à tous ces héros des temps anciens, se dépasser sans regarder en arrière. La vie des elfes était une longue agonie. Sa mère cuisinière, il resterait un elfe sylvain de basse extraction toute sa vie. Ancêtre de famille royale sylvaine ou non, maintenant il vivait dans le purin. A Bar-en-doron, on ne manquait de rien, mais Wilwarin était un papillon qui appréciait voler vers des lieux plus propice à un avenir où il n'aurait pas à courber l'échine toute la journée. Il rabattit le capuchon de laine pointu sur son visage, serra sa main auteurs du bâton qui tenait son baluchon. Wilwarin avait fugué. Et pour ne pas en rajouter à la faute qu'il venait de faire, il en était relativement fière. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait sur lui pour son voyage. Une grosse miche de lembas – très important. Une cape de laine très chaude fermée par un cordon de cuir. Deux tuniques de toiles vertes de rechange et le pantalon qui l'avait sur lui en laine. Ses chausses n'étaient pas épaisses, mais elles feraient affaire. Il fronça ses sourcils fins en sentant la reliure du livre de son père lui frapper contre le dos. Enfin, le livre de ce Tolkien. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était partit au lieu de rester à faire le limier pour la grande Maison du Chêne. Il fallait qu'il trouve un magicien ou quelqu'un assez brillant pour déchiffrer ce livre. Le nom de Cirdàn le Charpentier lui avait vite frappé l'esprit, or le vieux seigneur était inapprochable. Parlons même pas de dame Galadriel. Autant imaginer rencontrer Varda en personne. L'elfling avait entendu parlé deux mages qui étaient partis à l'est. Ils feraient l'affaire. Le jeune Wilwarin savait – la connaissance était le pouvoir. Son seul regret était d'avoir quitté la damoiselle Isil. Il serait triste de ne plus voir son sourire enchanteur. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, se remémorant son visage. A quoi bon, ils ne pourraient jamais devenir amis. Un ravin sans fond les séparait, il restait que des fugaces souvenirs

Le petit chemin était tranquille, aucun bruit ne venait violer la quiétude de ces bois. Derrière lui la frontière du Lindon, devant lui l'aventure ! Il frappa rageusement dans un caillou, pressa son poing contre sa poitrine. Un petit sourire arrogant se mua sur ses lèvres, lorsque le hululement d'une chouette le tira de ses rêves. Le jeune elfe tourna la tête vers l'objet de son dérangement, son ouïe devenait de plus en plus affirmée. Naneth lui répétait que c'est qu'il rentrait dans la puberté, et que l'âge de l'homme s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans pourtant, autant dire qu'il était un enfant surtout du point de vue de sa race. Il aperçut la silhouette d'une habitation en bois cachée par des grands chênes. Il arqua un sourcil. La bicoque avait l'air abandonnée, il pourrait bien s'y reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Ce n'est pas comme si le seigneur Seregon allait organiser une battue pour retrouver un elfling. Dans l'ordre de Thingol de l'étoile d'argent, Wilwarin fils de Palantir ne valait pas mieux que de la fiente d'un pigeon.

Quand il fut proche, il remarqua une lumière et se courba sous la fenêtre. Prenant bien soin de plaquer son capuchon contre ses oreilles, il se leva lentement. Son regard croisa la vitre et il vit… Manwë tout puissant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc, puis il ferma brusquement sa bouche, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il serra la mâchoire en voyant des corps sans vie joncher le sol, une jeune fille était tapis dans le fond de la pièce comme un animal et sur une chaise un mortel à vue de sa barbe, le visage rogné par une longue cicatrice, fumait sa pipe en comptant les pièces d'or d'une bourse marqué du blason de la maison du Chêne.

Ses yeux vengeurs cachés sous son capuchon, l'enfant approcha de la porte et il toqua trois fois.

* * *

Gradon pesta contre le connard qui osait le déranger. Dans la vie le chasseur d'esclaves n'aimait rien d'autre que l'or, alors qu'on le coupe pendant son pelotage de pièces, le foutait dans une colère noir. Il lança un regard noir vers la misérable chose qui tremblait dans le fond.

\- _Je te préviens, trésor si tu cris, tu iras au pays des valar rejoindre ta puterelle de mère, suis-je bien clair ?_

L'elfling avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux et leva la tête, ses splendides yeux indigo brillant de larmes.

- _Oui maître,_ couina-t-elle en reniflant.

En guise de réponse le chasseur fit son habituel sourire énigmatique, pensant qu'il avait peut être fait la prise du siècle avec cette petite. Il avait commencé il y a dix ans en Harad avec des jeunes femmes et des gamines chétives, et grâce à ce travail il avait réussi à se fabriquer un beau petit pactole. Les vieux nains à la barbe noir de l'est, sultans et autres pervers étaient prêts à débourser des sommes folles pour des beautés cet acabit. C'est là que Gradon fils de Theon avait eu l'idée de génie de participer au marché très dangereux et hautement lucratif des immortelles. Parce que pour une beauté d'Harad on pouvait gagner gros, mais avec une elfe c'était la richesse assurée. Ces créatures aux oreilles pointues valaient leur pesant en or avec leur lumineuse beauté et leur jeunesse éternelle. Bien sûr, elles étaient plutôt sensibles au choc et la moitié crevait de tristesse dans les cales de son bateau. Mais en ramener une vivante à Okapi, alors là, on était rincé pour au moins deux ans. Il tourna la poignée en grimaçant. Le gros problèmes c'est que les mâles elfes étaient d'une force inhumaine et n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on leur prenne leurs femmes et leurs filles. Trois ans auparavant il en avait combattu un et cela lui avait valu sa cicatrice et tous ses hommes. Une chance que les elfes ne soient pas tous des exemples de pureté et participent aussi à ce marché de catin parce que n'en déplaisent au panthéon des valars, quelques elfes aimaient l'or plus que leurs femmes et Gradon avait trouvé l'ami parfait au Golfe de la lune. Un seigneur elfe du conseil de Gil-Galad en personne.

Il ouvra la porte, rêvant de lui en train de nager dans un bain d'or, mais il sortit rapidement de sa rêverie. Rassuré, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Vu ses vêtements sans doutes un fils de paysan. Il fit un sourire chaleureux, qui se voulait rassurant. Gradon avait douzaine de bâtards éparpillés un peu partout sur le continent et le petiot lui faisait penser à son huitième, Tolodh, qu'il avait eu avec une ribaude de Bon-Port. ( NTLR : Tolodh veut dire huit en sindarin ).

\- _Tu es perdu mon petit ?_ s'enquit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Le garçon qui devait avoir douze ans, fit monter vers lui ses beaux yeux verts. Gradon trouva cela charmant de voir un garçonnet avec des aussi beaux yeux vert que lui. Cependant, ils étaient d'une telle beauté et le grain de peau si parfait que Gradon se demanda si il n'était pas nez à nez avec un elfe. Des traits aussi fins, et un tel maintient, on n'en trouvait pas ça à chaque coin de rues.

\- _J'étais avec mon père sur la route, on se rendait à Kortirion la saleté de ville elfe sur les collines juste après la frontière pour trouver du travail, mais la délégation du roi nous a empêchés de passer…._ dit le gosse sur un ton ennuyé.

Après tout il devait être qu'un beau petit garçon. La haine qu'il avait dans les yeux pour ces sales elfes, impossible de la feindre.

\- _Je ne peux pas t'aider, petit. Je ne suis pas du coin,_ coupa-t-il, quand il entendit parler de la délégation du Haut-roi.

Sacrebleu le Haut roi des Noldor venait par ici, ce n'était pas de chance. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parte avec l'elfine avant que ces chiabernas n'arrivent. ( NDLR Insulte du moyen âge très charmante voulant dire chiure de merde, je suis certain que Gil-Galad adorerait )

\- _S'il vous plait, regardez juste cette carte…_

\- _Quelle carte ?_ interrogea Gradon en se penchant vers lui. Il commençait franchement à perdre patience.

Wilwarin lui enfonça sa dague dans la poitrine. L'homme le regarda étonné, figé dans l'instant, tandis que la mort allait cueillir son existence. Le capuchon de Wilwarin tomba sur ses épaules et dévoila ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, caressés par les rayons de la lune. Gradon remarqua ses oreilles pointues et termina son voyage dans le vert incomparable de ses pupilles vertes feuilles.

Il perdait la vie de la main d'un elfe.

L'elfe en question déboula dans la pièce. Il passa près des corps de ce qu'il reconnut comme celui de dame Halien et du frère de son seigneur, maître Lochon. Il s'agenouilla vers la damoiselle Isil, qui cessa un moment de trembler en le voyant. Même si sa robe était tâchée de sang, que son regard bleu était ahuri, elle était toujours son amie lointaine Isil. Plus belle que tout, plus précieuse que tout.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva en désignant quelque chose derrière.

\- Derrière toi… souffla-t-elle.

Tot, le compagnon de Gradon venait de descendre les escaliers et avait vu son chef mort poignardé sur le sol. Sa rage était indescriptible il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Wilwarin, celui-ci fut littéralement propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce due à la force monstrueuse du géant.

Il prit sans ménagement l'elfling par les cheveux, puis par la gorge et le hissa jusqu'au plafond en serrant sa prise toujours un peu plus fort.

- _C'est toi qui as fait ça ? C'est toi qui as fait ça !?_

Isil à genoux sur le sol tremblait de tous ses membres en regardant son ami se faire tuer. Son oncle, Naneth étaient mort sans qu'elles puissent faire quoi que ce soit et maintenant c'était le garçon à qui elle aimait sourire sur la route, l'elfe sylvain dont elle voulait faire son ami, mais à qui elle n'avait jamais osé parler de peur de se faire réprimander. Elle déglutit. Peur… Elle avait toujours peur… N'osait jamais aller vers l'inconnu, restait dans l'ombre de son frère jumeau et attendait qu'on lui porte secours. Elle était faible, inutile… Tout cela, c'était de sa faute.

- _Je vais te tuer… Tu vas mourir,_ grinça l'homme, fou de colère, les yeux exorbités.

Ses gros doigts s'enroulaient parfaitement autour de son cou. Wilwarin pouvait sentir sa salive couler le long de ses lèvres alors que le géant l'étranglait, son souffle se tarissait dans sa poitrine, mais il réussit à gémir.

\- Bats-toi…

La damoiselle du Chêne sursauta, ce fut comme si une flèche avait traversé sa poitrine. Quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait jamais songé.

\- Si tu perds, tu meurs… Si tu gagnes, tu vis… articula-t-il difficilement. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de supporter la douleur.

\- _Que penses-tu faire, sale elfe ?_ s'époumona le chasseur. _Tu vas crever ici !_

\- Si tu ne te ne te bats pas, tu ne pourras jamais gagner.

Si simple, si compliqué en même temps, Isil écarquilla ses yeux bleus encore plus grand. Elle prit la dague ensanglantée sur le plancher, et se leva. La lame face à l'homme, tremblant de tout son être.

\- Je ne peux faire cela, gémit-elle, alors que le spasme de ses deux mains vissées sur la poignée du couteau ne cessait.

A ce moment elle se souvînt qu'elle avait été témoins d'une scène de ce genre de nombreuses fois – encore et encore…

Le papillon mangé par le Frelon sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

C'était toujours devant elle, mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir

Le prince Thranduil qui revenait de la chasse la dépouille d'une biche sur son destrier.

C'était vrai… Ce monde était cruel. Et on n'avait toujours cherché à l'en préserver.

A cet instant, son corps cessa complètement de trembler. A cet instant, Isil Seregoniel obtint un contrôle parfait de son corps. Et elle pensa qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi. La voix du garçon raisonnait dans son esprit : « Se battre ».

« Bats-toi ». Ses mains se serrèrent au maximum sur le manche en bois du couteau. Son pied s'enfonça dans le plancher à l'en craquer.

\- Combattre ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle courut, la dague à la main vers l'homme, sauta dans les airs, alors que Tot tournait la tête vers elle et observait la pointe étincelante du reflet sur la lame. La froide lumière de la lune qui se réfléchissait dans les yeux de cette beauté. Une beauté qui jamais n'avait parue plus dangereuse.

* * *

Au prochain épisode : _Trente ans plus tard. Le seigneur Glorfindel de retour d'une mission victorieuse fait une entrée remarquée dans la capitale. Wilwarin pousse Isil à aller voir la procession. Damoiselle Celebrian espère "essaye" de séduire le Seigneur Elrond._

 **Alors vous voulez du Glorfindel ? Qu'avez vous pensé de la jeune Isil ?**

Isil Seregoniel : Damoiselle du Chêne.

Andî Seregonion : Héritier du Chêne.

Dame Halien du Chêne : épouse du grand seigneur Seregon du fief du Chêne, échevin d'Eryn Galen. Hala + ien = ombre.

Wilwarin Palantirion : Elfe sylvain rattaché à la Maison du Chêne.

Seregon Namoion : Seigneur de la maison du Chêne, époux de Halien et père d'Andî et d'Isil. Echevin d'Eryn Galen

Tot et Gradon : Chasseurs d'elfes.

Je préviens seulement... Je m'explique le monde que je m'imagine quand je lis Tolkien est beaucoup plus vaste que celui des films. Alors j'ai laissé place à mon imagination pour étoffer le royaume du Lindon gouverné par le très sage Gil-Galad ( Warning ! Il y aura du Ràvion ).

Dans cette histoire et ma précédente Glorfindel n'est pas encore au service d'Elrond, mais d'abord au service de Gil Galad et un grand seigneur du Lindon.

Dans mon histoire contrairement au canon les elfes noldor au second et troisième âge parlent encore quenya et les elfes sindar sindarin. Normalement ils parlent tous sindarin, mais j'aime bien faire un peu comme je veux alors ils parlent des langues différentes ( ça change que dalle en vrai ). Isil est une elfe sinda par son père, mais avec sa mère elle parle couramment quenya.

 **Autres trucs** :

Ossiriand Sindarin = Lindon Quenya

Tour blanche : Les tours de l'Emyn Beraid ont été construites par Gil-Galad en l'honneur d'Elendil. Dans le flash-back d'Isil, Elendil n'est pas encore roi d'Arnor, il n'est même pas encore né. Et ce royaume n'existe pas encore. Mais, pour étoffer le royaume du Lindon j'ai eu l'idée que Gil-Galad avait déjà fait construire une première tour pour garder ses frontières.

Milbar : Les coins de prédilections des elfes. Cela peut être une grotte, un arbre ou un lieu où il se sent bien. Isil parle des milbar comme les lieux du domaine du Chêne où elle se sent chez elle.


End file.
